


random dreams ive had

by rosly



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosly/pseuds/rosly
Summary: just writing my dreams down for fun





	random dreams ive had

IDK IF ANYONE WILL SEE THIS IK IT SUCKS BUT OH WELL

September 19 2020

This dream in particular has been on my mind a lot. I feel guilty with extreme regret sometimes and I don't know why. Perhaps it's the past mistakes I've done or realizations I make. Whatever it is, I feel as if it's relieving to write it down. I'm going to add certain details that were not included in my dream. I had this dream during a fever so maybe that’s why it was so weird??

...

I fiddle my hands trying to relieve myself from the anxiety. My hands are stiff and cold. I'm sitting in the front seat of a car, alongside the driver. The headlights are beaming brightly into the dark road. It's pitch black outside and there are barely any lights or stores nearby. I'm not sure where we are heading to. It seems to be just heading straight following the path of the highway. I breathe in deeply and as I exhale a misty cloud blows out my mouth. It's freezing cold, with drizzling rain, splattering onto the window, the sound almost calming yet unnerving. 

I look to my left to the driver, who's looking straight ahead, with both hands on the wheel. He doesn't seem bothered. His exact hair colour wasn't distinguishable in the dim lighting, neither were his facial features. I could make out that he was older than me by his jawline and height, but that's about it. I studied the car seat and the doors. They were made out of black leather type material, rough with little indents. I believe it to be old because of scratches and marks all over. The smell. It was the smell of some paint, wood, cleaning solution, and something rotting. I can't quite grasp the exact smell expect it smells quite like the room I'm sleeping in. The driver wasn't talking and I couldn't find the confidence to strike a conversation so we let the silence continue with just the hum of the car engine and the wheels grinding on the road. We were heading to the end of the road. The car started to slow down as we roll onto gravel. My anxiety started going up and I realized this was it. My heart raced as I tried to steady myself, breathing deeply, squeezing my hands and digging my nails into my hand. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. That's all I can describe it. I'm screwed. I feel hopeless. There's nothing I can do. I can't run. I'm stuck. I'm fucking stuck it's too late. I should've gone when I had the chance. I shouldn't have watched him kill her with the baseball bat. The baseball bat smashing into the side of her head over and over and the damn screaming. I couldn't bring myself to speak and stop it. As he said by the time he had hit her the first time it was already too late. Might as well finish it off and go. I remember him bashing the handle of the baseball bat into her forehead with full force. I should've done something. What could I have done? But it's too late now right? Would I be in trouble too if I turned him in? I can't do that, I won't have a normal life anymore. If I wasn't in trouble and he does get punishment what will happen to me? No one else would care about me. I can imagine every flaw being pointed out about me and every little thing I vent or cry about turned against me when I try to find a new place to stay or new parents. I have nothing to offer and nothing good about myself. As the doors unlocked my heart races even faster realizing I can't do anything. I just have to shut up like I always do and finish it. No one cares about my stupid problems and I just need to shut up. It's not that hard and this isn't even that big of a deal.

I open the doors slowly, and step onto the gravel, feeling the rain shower me. It's beginning to rain a bit more now, but nothing too much. I could feel the cold rain almost like little needles poking my skin. It was colder outside the car, and my attire wasn't helping. I was shivering and shaking, I don't know from which, the cold or the fear. The man opens the backseat doors revealing the dead body. I don't remember how I feel about that. The man drags her out the car by her arms. I think about how the arms are probably going to be dislocated by this much force and weight. 

"Well, are you going to help me?" The man spits out.

I just nod and walk over, lifting up her legs by the ankles. He leaves the body with me momentarily to go to the car and shut the backseat doors. The headlights are still on, shining into the dark, narrow path of the forest. I start dragging her body, which weighed a lot more then I expected. I use all my force and my entire body to drag her. The body barely moves, but it was something. I think to myself, now it's too late. You got your fingerprints all over her. 

The man walks over and lifts the woman by her arms, this time hooking his elbows under her armpits for more support. 

He yells some profanities and complains about how I can't even drag the body. I felt guilty and stayed silent. I rub my hands on my face and realized I can't do shit. My heart rate is still racing with that sinking feeling in my stomach. It was so unnerving. 

We made it somewhere deeper in the forest. There was a bit of a clearing where I could see the dark sky. He dropped the body off and stood there for a bit, his chest rising and falling while he breathes deeply, clouds coming out his mouth. The rain was now drizzling. My clothes were a bit wet. The man said nothing to me but looked at me for a few seconds and then turned away. I kneel down to look at the dead body and examine the face more. It seemed to have already decomposed with features being hard to distinguish. There was a gash on the right of her forehead, blood and white puss leaking out. I feel so guilty. She's probably going to be disregarded and forgotten. Maybe if someone found the body they would record it and post them onto gore sites where people would laugh. The comments sometimes make me wonder if anyone even cared no matter how brutal it was. Could I be killed and posted onto a page just to be picked apart and laughed at?

I snap out of it and stood up, realizing I was now alone. The man was gone. I was going to be dead if I couldn't find my way out. I didn't know what to do. Instead of panicking, I accepted it. I slowly laid down and looked up at the sky. It was dark but lit dimly by the moon, which casted faint shadows onto the ground. I wondered to myself what I was going to do. My heart rate started slowing, I felt calmer. The sound of the rain pitter-pattering on the ever green leaves. Lying beside the dead body, I closed my eyes.

Am I going to die here?


End file.
